Storm
by Lisa12
Summary: A bit of M/J during Tempest and Vortex, in two parts
1. Default Chapter

Title: Storm Author: Lisa Email: lc7685@hotmail.com Rating: PG Summary: A bit of M/J during Tempest and Vortex, Part One  
  
"What are you smiling about?" Jonathan asked, coming inside and seeing his wife leaning against the kitchen sink, smiling to herself.  
  
"Nothing," she replied, turning towards him. He laughed. "If you must know, I was thinking about our son."  
  
"Scrubs up nice, that's for sure."  
  
"He got it from you," Martha joked. Jonathan walked up behind her and kissed her neck gently, briefly.  
  
"And you," he whispered, continuing to walk past her and opening the fridge, looking for something to tuck in to. "You're really glad he's gone with Chloe, aren't you?" Martha nodded, cocking her head to get a better look outside.  
  
"Jonathan, the sky-"  
  
"That's not answering my question," Jonathan replied, watching her walk up the stairs and into their room. He followed. Martha turned to him. "Weather is getting bad," Jonathan answered the question she'd asked him without speaking. "Is it because it's not Lana, or because it is Chloe?" Martha shook her head. "I wanna know."  
  
"Why? Isn't it enough that we're both pleased he made a good choice-"  
  
"Ahuh. I knew it." They laughed.  
  
"Knew what?"  
  
"You don't think, if the Fordham boy wasn't around, you'd want Clark with Lana?" Martha's lips pursed.  
  
"Not like that, Jonathan. What's gotten you in this mood?"  
  
"The rain," he replied.  
  
"It's not raining."  
  
"It will." Martha rolled her eyes. He raised his at her.  
  
"It's not because I don't like Lana. I love Lana."  
  
"Suure," Jonathan replied, moving towards her as she turned from him. He snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her back. Martha laughed.  
  
"Jonathan, stop it! I need a shower-"  
  
"Stop what?" Jonathan asked, kissing her neck. "This?" He changed sides and bent his forward finding, her collarbone and kissing it also. "Or this?" Martha turned and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm just teasing you," he began earnestly when he saw the tears in Martha's eyes. Jesus, he hadn't offended her, had he? "I'm sorry-"  
  
"I'm glad Clark went with Chloe because I can see so much of myself in her, and so much of you in him." Her eyes searched his. "I know it sounds-" Jonathan shook his head, cutting her off, kissing her softly.  
  
Martha pulled away from the kiss and looked up at her husband, smiling.  
  
"You going to let me have a shower?" she asked. He nodded, eyes soft.  
  
"Mm, but make it quick. I don't like the look of the weather out there." Martha's eyes widened.  
  
"You think there'll be a touch down?" Ordinarily, Jonathan would have laughed, but his gaze didn't falter as he stared at Martha's pale face.  
  
"Maybe. I'm gonna make a couple of calls." She nodded, moving off the door frame and stepping sideways into the threshold of the bathroom. They glanced warily at each other as they went in opposite directions.  
  
*  
  
Martha took a moment after she'd redressed to glance at her reflection in the mirror. Her jaw was set in quiet determination and her eyes were a steely blue. She was worried. She shook her head, trying to smile. She'd never been confident about this kind of weather. Not having grown up in the country, tornadoes were things that, as a child, she'd known about only because of news reports, and donations her class collected for families whose houses had been destroyed - Once she remembered it was almost a whole town. She remembered her first tornado; she'd been terrified, but they'd been safe. They had always managed to stay safe. That thought allowed her to smile, and she quickly brushed her hair back, glancing in the mirror one more time.  
  
Please keep my family safe, she thought. With all that was going on at the moment. That man from the inquisitor, Lex holding a part of the ship, Clark at the formal and away from home, Jonathan downstairs working on securing the vulnerable parts of the house...  
  
Then the power went out.  
  
*  
  
"Shit," Jonathan cursed as the phones went dead at the same time as the lights. He turned, his vision still blurred because of the sudden change. He found a torch he'd let rest on the dining room table and switched it on.  
  
"Jonathan-" Martha called, trying to get her bearings. He flashed the torch towards her voice and caught her halfway down the stairs. They rushed together. "Did you-" Jonathan noticed she looked flushed, her cheeks a deep pink. He wanted to kiss her so urgently. Because he was worried, and he saw that she was too, and he needed them to be safe. Needed it more than anything.  
  
"I got cut off. We have to get out of here." She nodded. "I just have to switch off the electricity. Stay here, all right?"  
  
"No way. I'm coming with you. What about everything else?" Jonathan didn't reply, and Martha suddenly realised how windy it had become.  
  
"No time." He took her hand and was surprised at how tightly she held it. "All right, come on."  
  
*  
  
Martha held the torch at the main electric panel at the side of the house as Jonathan switched it off. He turned to her and she handed him the torch. Jonathan watched her closely. She was worried about Clark, he knew, and this time he didn't repress the urge to hold her, pulling her to him for a brief but comforting hug.  
  
"I hate tornadoes," he heard Martha say, and smiled reassuringly at her as they pulled apart and he took her hand again, leading her towards the storm cellar. She looked back at the house, a long, lingering stare. Jonathan tugged briefly and she complied, hurrying alongside him.  
  
"There's nothing more we can do here! We gotta get to the storm cellar," he shouted against the wind.  
  
***end part one*** 


	2. Final Part Storm

Title: Storm Author: Lisa Email: lc7685@hotmail.com Rating: PG Summary: A bit of M/J during Tempest and Vortex, Part One  
  
Martha helped Jonathan stand off the back of the ambulance as Clark and Lex moved off to talk more quietly together. Jonathan smiled down at her.  
  
"How's the house?" he asked, trying not to appear as though he was holding his breath.  
  
"Okay," Martha replied.  
  
"The prope-"  
  
"It's all fine, Jonathan," she sighed, smiling to herself as they walked back to the car. She opened the passenger door and helped Jonathan in, before reaching over him to get the seatbelt.  
  
"I can do that," Jonathan stated. She clicked it in anyway, looking back at him. It hadn't happened often but Jonathan found himself wondering what she was thinking. Her eyes were wider than usual and she was staring at him in what appeared to be a mixture of wonder and confusion. He reached up, running a hand down her cheek. "And how are you?" he asked. She smiled.  
  
"Perfect now you're here?" He nodded, caressing her cheek and pulling her slowly closer to him.  
  
"I'm here," he finished as they kissed softly, Martha pulling away before she got too caught up in emotions. She stood, looking for Clark, who was approaching quickly.  
  
"You coming Clark?" Martha asked. He nodded, hopping in the truck.  
  
When they pulled up at the house, Jonathan appeared to examine every inch of it from a distance.  
  
"See, it's all good," Clark repeated as they all got out.  
  
"I can see that," Jonathan replied.  
  
"You sure you're right?" Martha asked him.  
  
"Yes, it's just a rib. I can walk. In fact, I might go for a bit of a walk. Check everything out."  
  
"Well first you're coming in and I'll get you something to eat, 'k?" Jonathan grinned.  
  
"Sounds fantastic." Clark went up to his room for a while as Jonathan followed Martha inside.  
  
*  
  
That night, Jonathan sat on the edge of the bed, unbuttoning his shirt. Martha watched from the doorway with a small smile on her face. He glanced up at her as he pushed it down and off his arms, careful not to twist his chest too far. She walked, barefoot, slowly into the room.  
  
"You've done your ribs in before haven't you?" she asked, glancing at the way he expertly managed to get his pants off. He'd come home and gotten in the shower, headed down for something to eat, and they'd all decided to turn in early later that night. Martha hadn't once needed to help him for very long. He chuckled.  
  
"When I was a kid. Got tackled a couple of wrong ways. Just once or twice." Martha raised her eyebrows. "But you already knew that," he added.  
  
"Yes I did," she whispered. He looked up at her, now sitting there with just his boxers on. Martha was standing some way away from him still. He felt as though she wanted to say something, but couldn't.  
  
"Clark told me what you've been doing since the storm. Thankyou."  
  
"I, I had to keep it together, and... I couldn't give up on you." Jonathan shook his head, reaching out a hand. She moved closer and took it.  
  
"You're never going to have to." Martha responded to the slight tug on her arm and knelt down on the ground in front of him, leaning up against his legs as he bent his head to kiss her. As they broke apart, Jonathan opened his mouth to speak. Martha just watched him, waiting. "I'm sorry I left you alone in that cellar. I know it scares you, it scares me and-" Martha shook her head but he continued. "And I'm sorry you had to go through this, I'm sorry I made you cry." Martha bit her lower lip, smiling.  
  
"You'll make me cry again if you're not careful," she managed, shaking slightly. Jonathan smiled, pulling her up to sit beside him as he hugged her as tightly as he could, before their soft kisses grew deeper.  
  
*  
  
Jonathan kissed the top of Martha's hair as they felt sleep drawing them closer together. He could feel her warm breath on his chest, and she could hear his heart beating against her ear.  
  
"Feeling okay?" he asked.  
  
"Mm," she replied. "Much better. No more tornadoes, it's perfect."  
  
"You're the strongest woman I know, Martha. I love you for it." She glanced up at him and smiled.  
  
"I love you too," she whispered. "Goodnight Jon." He smiled at the shortening of his name and nuzzled his head closer to hers as his eyes closed.  
  
"G'night gorgeous."  
  
*** 


End file.
